


Deslumbrada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Não havia outra forma de descrever como a Doutora lhe fez sentir da primeira vez que Yaz viu ela que não deslumbrada.





	Deslumbrada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dazzled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841374) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 03 - dazzled (deslumbrada).

Não havia outra forma de descrever como a Doutora lhe fez sentir da primeira vez que Yaz viu ela que não deslumbrada.

Ela era tão surpreendente de todas as formas, era difícil não ficar cega a princípio pela magnitude dela.

A Doutora era uma força da natureza, contida em uma casca adorável e fofa de maravilhamento infantil.

E a Doutora ofereceu para eles o universo, todo o tempo e o espaço.

Mas viajando com ela, Yaz podia ver ela como mais do que alguém que inspirava admiração.

Não diria que conhecia a verdadeira Doutora, ou tudo o que havia para saber sobre ela, mas a conhecia como pessoa agora.

E era pela pessoa que ela começou a se apaixonar, não pela força da natureza que a deslumbrou.


End file.
